Story of Us Chapter II
by Gleekloser808
Summary: SEQUEL to STORY OF US Elizabeth and Spencer have a beautiful little girl and someone threatens the safety of the Reid family Elizabeth and Spencer will stop at nothing to get their child back. The team are going to back them up every chance they get.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She took a moment to look at her husband admiring every aspect of his features. She loved the way his face looked so focused when he was reading a book, even though he could read three books in one day. She loved everything about him and she couldn't imagine living her life with any other man.

Not only was he a good husband, he was also good at his job and he was a splendid father. Everything about him was perfect in Elizabeth Reid's eyes. It has been four years since they announced to the team that Elizabeth was pregnant and they had a beautiful little girl, whom the couple loved very much, named Alyssa. She was intellectual like her father, and had the looks of her mother with vibrant red hair and green eyes.

Elizabeth had tucked her daughter into bed and was now enjoying the company of her husband when they heard a scream and a window shattering. On instinct the couple draws their guns and they run to Alyssa's bedroom to find the bed empty and the window opened. Elizabeth ran to the window and found no one out in the streets.

Elizabeth felt Spencer's hands pulling her close to him before she collapsed. This couldn't happen again. It was one thing if bad things happened to her but she refused to let anything bad happened to Spencer or Alyssa. She felt the need to protect the ones she loves and for the past four years she has up until now.

She didn't know what to do but she knew that the tears that were welling up in her eyes weren't ones of fear they were ones of anger. She would make sure that the bastard that took her daughter would pay if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**GUESS WHOSE BACK MY LOVELY READERS! I have been inspired and my finals are rearing their ugly head but i am back and i am going and try to update as much as possible and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but tell me what you think about my sequel. I hope you guys are all doing well! ~Sara**


	2. Not This Time

**_Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and Alyssa_**

* * *

_~1 month earlier _

_" Mommy Daddy!" Alyssa squealed with glee when her parents walked into the door in the mid afternoon. She ran into her awaiting father's arms and he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around. The Reid couple just returned from a week trip to Oregon to chase down another serial killer. By the time they got back on the jet they were anxious to see their pride and joy._

_"Hi sweetie, did you have fun with Aunt Penelope this week?" Elizabeth asked taking her child into her arms. Penelope Garcia walked over to the couple and smiled at the happy family. _

_" Yes she helped me color this picture for you." She held up a picture that had five big stick figures a girl and a boy that were labeled mom and dad and Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek. The smaller figure was labeled Alyssa and they all looked really happy. Penelope and Derek were the godparents of Alyssa and they spoiled her rotten._

_"It is beautiful sweetheart," Spencer said kissing her head and looks up at Penelope. "Thank you, Garcia for watching her."_

_Penelope hugged Alyssa and responded, "It was my absolute pleasure. I will see you guys tomorrow, Bye sweetie pie I had fun this week." Alyssa gave her Penelope a kiss on the cheek before Penelope walked out the door._

_"So you got the bad people right?" Alyssa looked up at her parents who were setting things on the table._

_"Yes we did, Aly." Elizabeth said taking her shoes off before picking up her daughter and plopping her on the couch. "I missed you, kiddo." _

_Spencer sat on the opposite side of their daughter and smiled. "I missed you guys too." Spencer and Elizabeth were astounded that by the time Alyssa was two she was able to form sentences and was able to problem solve. Elizabeth saw a lot of Spencer in Alyssa but she definitely knew that Alyssa looked like her. _

_Alyssa scooted closer to Spencer, and he placed her on his lap. She then snuggled in his chest as Elizabeth turned on the TV and put on the Little Mermaid, which was Alyssa's favorite movie because she thought it was the story of her mother and father._

_By the time the movie was over Alyssa was fast asleep in Spencer's arms. Elizabeth and Spencer took their little girl and put her into bed. Both of them kissing her head and shutting off the lights. As they walked into their bedroom exhausted from the week and day's events. Elizabeth went to go change as did Spencer and they lay in bed Spencer's arm around Elizabeth, and her head on his chest. "Alyssa is a spitting image of you, Spence." Elizabeth whispered._

_"She looks like you acts like me, but she is an amazing four year old. We lucked out." Spencer said looking at his wife and embracing her beauty. She looked up at him and they shared a kiss and went into a peaceful slumber where all was well._

~Present Day

Elizabeth was on her couch her hands balled into fists when her father arrived. Dave in the past years has aged and had a few more grey hairs than he would've liked. Spencer let him in and he immediately ran to his daughter, "Princess.."

Elizabeth held up a hand to prevent him from saying another word, "I'm fine, I promise, Dad."

Spencer and David both know what was going through her head and she was anything but fine, "We are going to find who did this and we are going to make sure that this person will never see the light of day." Dave grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

She looks past him and she stands looking out the window. "Liz, you don't have to be strong for anyone it's okay to let out what you are feeling." Spencer said looking at his wife with concern. When something similar happened to Elizabeth she never acted so numb something wasn't right and he knew it.

Elizabeth looked at the two men with tears in her eyes. "Spencer, I'm angry. I want this man dead and I am scared for our little girl. She doesn't deserve this." Elizabeth finally broke down and she punched the first thing she saw, which was a glass vase. The glass shattering made the two grown men jump. Dave got up from the couch and took a step toward his broken daughter.

"Lizzie, listen to me. You need to take a breather this anger that you have built up won't bring her back. You know that better than anyone. I know that you still have some anger stored from what happened four years ago, and you have every right to be angry. Right now, we need to call the team and see if they can help okay?" David said reaching for her hand.

Elizabeth for the first time looked her father in the eye and shook her head, "I need air." Elizabeth brushed past both David and Spencer, grabbed her gun and coat and slammed the door. Elizabeth was planning on taking matters in her own hands. She really had no idea what was coming over her. Maybe it was her mother instinct but she was out, and she was out for blood, the blood of the jackass that took her daughter. She planned on getting her daughter back no matter what the cost.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the sequel thus far! I have some more free time on my hands so i promise to update as much as i can. Please review i really love the feedback and i love you guys lots!**

**~Sara**


	3. The Beast Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds just Elizabeth and Alyssa**

**Enjoy guys :) oh just a story note the italicized part is memories **

* * *

Spencer stared blankly at the door that the woman he loved just walked out of. His heart literally sank, he wanted his daughter back and he wanted everything to be good again like it was for the past four years. Spencer looks at his father-in-law and Dave gives him a nod as though to say, "Go get her".

Spencer ran out the door and he saw Elizabeth down the street. He darted toward her, "Elizabeth!" She stopped and turned around, "Where are you going?' Spencer asked finally reaching to where she was.

"I'm going to find the perp who took our little girl," Elizabeth said, stifling a sob. She turned back and started stomping away before she felt a pair of arms grab her waist to turn her back, "Spence," Elizabeth whispered, for the first time breaking down over the loss of her child, "I need to take care of her it is my job as a mom." Elizabeth lowered her head began to sob.

Spencer frowned, and for the first time he saw how warn and beaten down his wife had become. All that happened 5 years ago was very trying on her. Spencer also saw how strong the love of his life was, fighting for her life, for him, for their child, the team, she would fight for everyone in the world before she took care of herself. Spencer lifted Elizabeth's chin so her blue green eyes met his brown ones, "I know it is my job too, but Lizzie, someone needs to take care of you."

Elizabeth breathing became heavy as Spencer wrapped her in an embrace and she buried her head in his shoulder, "I love you, Spence."

Spencer lifted Elizabeth his one arm lifting her legs the other supporting her back and she laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you too, Angel." Elizabeth smiled at the fact that he called her Angel; she hadn't heard that name in a long time. As the couple was walking back to the apartment Elizabeth found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

When the couple walked in the door the team was waiting for them. "I will give you guys a statement but then I'm going to bed." They didn't argue Spencer's wishes and after he gave a statement he packed some things for him and Elizabeth and went into the car to go to David's house on his father-in-law's insistence.

_Elizabeth was sitting in her cubicle working on some paperwork that needed to be finished from the case that they just came back from. She was definitely showing but she wasn't due for another month. Out of nowhere, however Elizabeth felt a twinge of pain and something wet was dripping down her leg. "Spence," Elizabeth sputtered out._

_Spencer and the team were looking at her Penelope, Emily, and JJ was already by Elizabeth's side, "You're water broke." Elizabeth nodded at Penelope's accusation and the three women helped her up. _

_"I'll call for the car," Aaron said already hitting the call button on his phone. _

_Derek smiled and patted Spencer on the shoulder, "You ready to be a dad, pretty boy?" _

_Spencer gulped as the women were piling into the elevator and gave a small smile, "I think so. I have read almost every how to be dad in the library so I think I can handle it" He looked over to his father-in-law as he was approaching towards him. "You ready, gramps."_

_David smiled, "I haven't been this excited since you and Lizzie tied the knot but lets not keep her waiting she is probably in a lot of pain." The men than pile in the elevator and they hop in the car and head to the hospital._

_The team waited in the waiting room except for Dave and Spencer whom were with Elizabeth, Dave on one side Spencer on the other grasping on to the young woman's hands. Her grasp on the two men's hands tightened when she began to push. Soon there was a head, two arms, a torso, and two functioning legs. Spencer heard the sound of crying and began to smile and kissed Elizabeth's forehead._

_"It's a girl," The doctor said, bringing the child over to Elizabeth. "Have you thought of a name."_

_"Alyssa." Elizabeth looked up at her dad than over to Spencer who nodded._

_"Alyssa is a good name," Spencer responds. Elizabeth holds up the baby for Spencer to hold. "Hello, Aly, I'm your, daddy," Spencer smiled and Aly looked up at him and began to smile._

Spencer woke up with a jolt, he heard murmuring and turned over and saw that Elizabeth is having a nightmare. Spencer slightly shakes her awake and Elizabeth sits upright, and she looks at Spencer and tears begin to form for this is far too familiar territory for them. "Spence.." Elizabeth trailed off as Spencer wrapped his arms securely around her.

"We are going to find our little girl I promise, " Spencer gives Elizabeth a swift kiss before she nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck as he begins to rock her, "I promise we will find her." The couple remained silent because they knew that the clock had just began to dwindle down and they knew that 24 hours was the best time frame they had to find their daughter alive.

Meanwhile

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, Never make promises you can't keep." He looks over to see his captured pet, tied up and gagged so she doesn't make a sound. He walks over to her and she begins to cry as the man begins to stroke the little girl's cheek. "You are so beautiful just like your mother. You know we dated a long time ago and the funny thing is she thinks me dead. Oh no I'm alive and I'm out for my revenge." The man looked at Aly and smiled than turning back to the window where he sees the couple beginning to drift back into sleep.

Little do they know that this is just the beginning, the beast was out and he was out for blood.

* * *

**Can you guess who it is? Please review and let me know if you like it. Thank you guys for being so patient i have been so busy but vacation is on the horizon so i can update more! Love you lots~Sara**


	4. Baggage

**I only Own Elizabeth and Aly **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning not feeling any better than she did before, if not worse. She slid out of bed trying not to wake Spencer as she walked down the stairs to the smell of brewing coffee. She walked into the kitchen to see her dad pouring a cup for himself, "How you feeling, Princess?" He asked taking out another cup to pour coffee for her.

"Like I've been hit by a freight train twice. Dad, I am a horrible mother. I should have protected he-"

"None of that you are a great mother," Dave said while putting a cup of coffee on the table for her, "this could have happened to anyone."

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "When I was taken by the replicator how did you feel?" Elizabeth looked at her father while holding her coffee.

Dave put down his cup and sat next to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand, "I felt like I had failed you again. Like I abandoned you twice and that I too was a bad parent."

Elizabeth felt a tear fall to her cheek and she wiped it away instantly, "Did that feeling go away?" Elizabeth whispered.

"It did because Hotch pulled me aside that day and told me how I needed to calm down. That it wasn't my fault and that you would be okay." Dave smiled, "She will be okay, Lizzie, you can't lose hope not this early. After my conversation with Hotch you popped up."

Elizabeth scoffs, "I was barely conscious at that point," there is a slight smile on her face and it was gone in a nanosecond, "I was so afraid that I was never going to see you or Spence, or the team and I wanted to fight." This was the first time Dave was hearing about her feelings on one of the many nights that her life was almost at risk. She refused to go to therapy and she just pushed the past behind her although the nightmares would still haunt her.

"A part of me also wanted to just quit, it was just I seemed to be the favorite target and I was so tired." Elizabeth began to really cry; "Now my child has to have that same baggage as me." Dave got out of his chair and bent by his daughter she immediately landed in his arms tears staining his shirt. . He no longer saw a woman in pain he saw a little girl who needed her father. "Daddy," she whispered.

"Shhh it will be okay, sweetheart I'm here." Dave cooed he looked over to the staircase to see Spencer looking at the sight unraveling in front of his eyes. Spencer couldn't help but overhear their conversation and he wasn't surprised by her outburst. Spencer knew the symptoms of people with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and he knew she had it, but he never forced her to talk or anything.

Elizabeth lifted her head and wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked to see what her dad was looking at and her mouth became agape. "Spence.. I was going-"

Spencer held up his hand and gave her a smile the one that she fell in love with, "It's okay," Spencer walked over and kissed her hand. "I'm glad that you are starting to talk about it."

Elizabeth then stands up, "Okay I need to focus we need to start thinking of plans for how we are going to find Aly."

Spencer and David give each other and Spencer puts his hand in his sweatpants pockets, "Liz, that isn't the best idea if we went in today, we are too emotionally involved."

Elizabeth ignored them and walked up changed and came back down loading her gun. "I'm not afraid of this guy and I'm getting our daughter." She looks at them, "You guys are going to help me or not?"

The two men go get ready and they head to Quantico.

Meanwhile

"Yes, go and see if your pathetic team can help you find your daughter." The man maliciously smiled and turned to the child sleeping. He stroked her cheek and he couldn't help himself and began to do what Elizabeth never let him do. "Ohh, Elizabeth."

When he was done with the girl he dressed her and picked her up. "I think it's time you go home to your parents little one." He smirks and puts him in the car.

Meanwhile

Elizabeth and the team were sitting around the table talking over who could have done this. The secretary walks in the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Reid, there is someone here that would really like to see you." Spencer and Elizabeth look at each other and hop out of their seats and to the cubicles.

"Mommy Daddy." Alyssa ran to her parents.

The couple held to their daughter tears in their eyes. "Baby, I'm so glad your back." Elizabeth grabbed her and squeezed her but something wasn't right her bottom was wet and she took her to the bathroom and lifted her shirt and Alyssa began to cry. "Aly it's okay I'm not going to hurt you.." realization hits and she slides down her pants and see some bruising. Quickly Elizabeth puts on her clothes and returns to the team.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Elizabeth said in a panic.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Blake asks.

Elizabeth looks at her friends, family, and co-workers and sighs, "Aly was raped."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you guys for being awesome love you lots! ~Sara**


	5. Eric

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa and Elizabeth no one else.**

* * *

_2-year-old Aly was sitting on the ground playing with her blocks. "Amazing!" Spencer exclaimed, "She has very fine motor skills for a girl her age." He wraps his arms around Elizabeth as the couple watches their child play on their day off._

_"Well, can't say I'm too shocked given that she is your daughter," Elizabeth smiles and sits on the couch as the child begins to try and stack, "A little prodigy like someone I know and very much love." Elizabeth looked up to see that Spencer had sat on the floor to play with his daughter._

_Aly was giggling and began pounding on the blocks. Elizabeth was clearly enjoying the sight as she just watched as the two were bonding. Spencer looked up at her and smiled, "What? Statistically it has been proven that if the parents are active with them they will be more comfortable with them."_

_Elizabeth rested her hand on his cheek as he leaned his head into her touch and they shared a kiss. A loud screech was made making the couple jump they look over to see their child wanting to join in the love. Spencer lifts her up and they share a family embrace as Elizabeth and Spencer kiss both of her cheeks. The couple hadn't been this happy since they got married._

Elizabeth was sitting in the hospital chair rocking back and forth knees up to her chest her hair disgruntled. All the strength she had in her a couple of hours ago was gone.

The team looked at the girl with pity. "Poor girl, you would think she could catch a break." Emily said sighing as she laid her head on Aaron's shoulder.

"I know I just wish I could do something for her." Spencer says running his hands through his messed up hair.

"Could you guys stop talking to me like I am not here or listening." Elizabeth grumbled. She looked up at the group before her and looked away in tears. She hated that the people she loved most pitied her. Ever since she got to the BAU she has had to rely on others and she has hated it.

"Sweetie, I know it is hard but you don't have to face it alone you know that right." JJ sits next to Elizabeth and rubs her back.

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up, and walked into the room where they were keeping Alyssa. "Mommy, don't let him hurt me."

She looked at the doctor, "I haven't touched her I let the female nurse do it," He holds his hands up and takes a step back.

"Not him the bad man." Elizabeth turned her head at her daughter.

"Who honey?" Elizabeth asks her daughter.

"He said his name was Eric and that you were going to pay for what you did to him." Elizabeth's heart stopped and she felt all the blood go to her head.

"Aly did he really say his name was Eric?" Elizabeth asks shakily.

"Yes, he said that you had hurt him bad and he would make you pay what was he talking about?" Elizabeth smiled and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about sweetie he will never hurt you again I promise. I will be right back" She runs outside to the team and she hugs Spencer tears pouring out. She tried to keep her composure when with her daughter and now she lost it. She couldn't help but just hug on to Spencer and sob.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?"

Elizabeth pulled away and Spencer wiped her tears with his thumb pad. "Aly knew the name of the perp." She looked at everyone, "His name was Eric and he said that he would make me pay."

The tension in the room suddenly rose and every heart stopped.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness in length but i was really stuck on this chapter but i hope that you enjoyed it if you did review it tell me what you liked! Alright i love you guys you rock! ~Sara**


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth**

* * *

"Elizabeth, Eric is dead." Hotch said, looking at Elizabeth with a stern look.

"People fake their deaths all the time," Emily counters looking down.

Elizabeth wiggled out of Spencer's grasp, "Take Aly, home okay?" She lightly kisses his lips and leans her forehead against his. Sulking in his scent and his touch, she didn't want the moment to end. She kissed him one more time before pulling away, "I love you."

"I love you too, Liz, why are you acting like you're going to do something irrational and crazy." Spencer whispered, tightening his grip on Elizabeth not wanting to let her go.

Elizabeth giggled, a sound that warmed Spencer's heart. "I'm not, " She looked into his puppy brown eyes that she fell in love with. "I'm just making things right." She looked at everyone, "I shouldn't be gone long I'll see you guys later." She began walking away when a hand was on her shoulder.

She turned around to find her dad looking at her, "You aren't going to find this guy by yourself are you?"

Elizabeth scoffed, "No absolutely not, and between you and me, that sounds like it would be a one way trip. No I'm going to see Mom's grave actually." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay, Kiddo, tell your mother I love her." Dave smiles and squeezes her hand.

Elizabeth walked out of the hospital and sent a text to a number:

_Meet me at the cemetery we are ending this tonight!_

She got into the car and drove to the cemetery where her mother was buried and looked at the gravestone.

_"Momma, where we going?" Aly asks kicking in her car seat._

_"We're going to say hi to grandma, Aly." Elizabeth smiled, looking at the rearview mirror._

_She pulled into the cemetery and parked picking up the flowers, which she got for her mom. Getting out of the car she went to the back seat and got Aly out of her car seat. She held Aly's hand as they walked to her mom's grave and she sat cross-legged on the ground placing Aly in her lap. _

_"Mommy, where is grandma?" Aly was looking around but she couldn't find her._

_Elizabeth smiled, "She is in heaven and this is where we go when we want to talk to her."_

_"Where is grandpa?" Aly asks._

_"Well, Grandma and Grandpa.."_

_"Loved each other very much," Dave interrupted walking up._

_"Grandpa!" Aly got up and stumbled over to her grandfather being picked up by Dave._

_"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked getting up hugging her father._

_"Well, I knew you would be here with Aly and I thought I pay my respects to your mother." Dave responded giving his daughter a kiss on her head._

_Dave put Aly down and Elizabeth bent over and handed her a rose, "Here, Sweetie, put the flower in that little hole by the stone okay?"_

_"Okay, momma," She put the rose down in the vase and Elizabeth put one in after her._

_Dave put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Your mother would be so proud of you."_

* * *

"Some things never change," The voice bellowed making Elizabeth cringe a little.

Elizabeth turned around and looked at the man standing in front of her. "Hello, Eric, you know it's a shame you're not dead."

Eric walked toward her he wore all black and he had aged quite a bit. He walked around her like a lion trapping his prey. "You look stunning as ever, being a mother made you beautiful." Eric's hand was lurking on her behind giving it a squeeze, and a groan escaped his mouth, "And thick."

Elizabeth moved his hand and twisted his arm and forced him to the ground, "You're a bastard, and I wish that gunshot killed you."

Eric simply laughed, "Oh, Lizzie, you are so adorable when you play rough."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes struggling to keep him under her grasp, "You are still delusional as ever I see."

Eric smirked and laughed again, "Only this time I got stronger!" Eric wiggled out of Elizabeth's grasp and tackled her.

Elizabeth kicked her in the groin, and he stumbled and Elizabeth tried to get out her gun, but she couldn't find it. Eric wrapped his arms around her and Elizabeth elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh no you don't." Elizabeth felt cold metal around her temple, "Now you're going to do everything I say without problem."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear escaped, "Okay, just leave my family out of this."

Eric kissed her head, "That's my girl,"

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Elizabeth kissed David's cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I love you," Elizabeth smiled_

_"Okay kiddo, tell your mother i love her," David squeezed her hand and watch her walk away._

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update but i have been swamped but now i have a clear schedule coming up and i will be using it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i enjoyed writing it and i appreciate all the support! ~Sara**


	7. Elizabeth Reid What Have You Done?

**I only own Elizabeth**

* * *

Spencer took his little girl and placed her in her car seat. "Daddy, where is mommy?" Aly asked. Spencer smiled and kissed her head.

"She is visiting grandma and will meet us home." Spencer smiled closed the door, and walked over to the driver's seat. Where David was waiting for Spencer, "Hey, Rossi," Spencer picked up on David's grim expression and Spencer began to get concerned, "What's wrong?"

David looked passed Spencer's shoulder and looked into the window to see his little granddaughter smiling and dancing by herself. He then turns back to his son-in-law, "Lizzie, won't be coming back tonight. I don't even know if she will be coming back."

Spencer's heart stopped and he was leaning on the car for support of the car, "What do you mean? Where is she? Where did she go?"

David sighed and put a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder, "I'm going to tell you but you may not like what I have to say."

Spencer looked up thinking the worse of what happened to his wife, as David was explaining where Elizabeth was and who she was meeting up with. Spencer was scared but at the same time he was angry with Elizabeth. Elizabeth and him had made a promise that they wouldn't take serious risk ever since Aly was born. "Why would she do this? How could she do this to me? To Aly?"

David held on to Spencer's shoulders and looked to see Aly looked frightened and a tear escaped his eye. "She knew that if she didn't do this you and your little girl were in more danger. She knew that Eric had targeted Aly for a reason and that he was going to target her next or worse you." Spencer began to cry he really just wanted her in his arms. "Spencer, look at me, " Spencer looked up, "She is strong and you need to be too if not for Lizzie for Aly okay? Now if you want I will take Aly if you want to be alone."

Spencer swallowed the big lump in his throat and shook his head, "No, I think I should take care of Aly tonight." Spencer smiled and gave Dave a hug and got into the car and drove Aly home.

As Spencer picked up Aly and walked into the apartment he kept thinking about his first date with Elizabeth. "Daddy, why do you seem sad?" Aly said holding on to his neck.

Spencer walked in to the apartment and took Aly into her room. "I'm not sad, sweetie," He replied as he dressed his little girl, his pride and joy, getting her ready for bed.

"When is Mommy coming home?" Aly asked as Spencer sat on the floor placing her on his lap.

"Sweetie, Mommy will be back in a few days but until than you and me will get to spend some time together would you like that?"

Aly's expression grew big, "Yeah!"

Spencer smiled and picked her up, "Well, how about you sleep in my bed tonight."

"Yeah!" Aly beamed and Spencer walked into bed and laid her down on the bed and Aly fell asleep. Spencer began to get ready for bed when he saw the wedding picture.

"Elizabeth Reid, what have you done?" Spencer said to himself, finished getting ready, and went to bed.

* * *

Elizabeth was slammed into the wall and she slumped into the ground. Eric gripped on her hair, "Come on, Lizzie fight back." Elizabeth was getting angry. She allowed the first few blows but now she was getting pissed. Elizabeth threw an elbow it connected with his jaw and it made Eric stumble back, "I'm impressed, Rossi."

Elizabeth kicked him in the stomach, "That was for Aly." Eric was sprawling on the floor and Elizabeth stuck him again, "That was for Spencer." Elizabeth was about to strike him again when Eric grabbed her ankle and yanked down on the floor.

Eric straddled Elizabeth and hovered over her body making her unable to move, "I said fight back, now you have gone too far." Eric grasped both sides of her face and smiled, "You are so beautiful," Eric than placed his lips against hers and awful memories came back that made Elizabeth squirm.

* * *

_"Baby I told you I was sorry," Eric said wrapping his arms around her waist placing sweet kisses on Elizabeth's neck, as she was placing a bandage on her forehead. She removed his arms and walked into the living room, "Seriously, why are you so mad at me?"_

_Elizabeth lashed around in a rage, "You banged my head on the counter because I told you I was going into the FBI, Eric, what is wrong with you?"_

_Eric's eyes grew dark as he advanced her, "You are going to train to be a part of this corrupt government! I was expecting you to stay at home and take care of me." Eric roughly grasped Elizabeth's waist and crashed his lips against hers._

_Elizabeth pushed away and hit him in the face, "No, I will no longer be your punching bag, go find someone else to beat senseless but we are done." Elizabeth stormed over to the door and opened it for Eric to leave._

_Eric grabbed his jacket and stalked over toward the door and paused to look at Elizabeth, "You're going to regret this. I'll make sure of it."_

_Elizabeth met his hard gaze with a glare of her own and pushed him out, "And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She screamed before she slammed the door and fell to her knees in tears. So many years putting on a smile and now she didn't have to anymore and she was so relieved._

* * *

Elizabeth tried to struggle but it was of no use she was stuck and she didn't know how to get out of it. She just hoped that Spencer and Aly were okay.

"Now I'm gonna make you mine for good this time." Eric smirked his fingers looming the waistband of her jeans.

Elizabeth began squirming to get a hand free but became unsuccessful.

* * *

Dave walked into his mansion and plopped the keys in the key basket. With everything that has happened he needed a drink. He hung up his coat and took off his shows and made his way over to the kitchen. He picked up his favorite brand of whiskey and poured himself a glass. With the drink in hand he plopped on his chair and picked up the picture of Elizabeth and him at her wedding..

* * *

_"It's a girl!" The doctor cried as he cut the umbilical chord. Dave smiled looking at the baby that was now being cleaned off. This was his second chance to be a father and he was going to do it right this time. Sure him and his wife were divorced during her pregnancy but that didn't mean anything to David._

_"Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asked David's wife and she just turned her head away from the child. The doctor than moved toward David and held out his arms with the little girl in them._

_David held the little girl in his arms and was overflowed with joy._

_"She's beautiful." Dave smiled and looked up at his ex-wife._

_"I'm giving her up for adoption, Dave"_

* * *

Dave tried to suppress the memory from there because that was when he felt his world was crumbling down he had lost his little girl and now he felt as though it was happening again. Dave took a sip of his drink and set it down. This time he wasn't going to fail her again!

* * *

**I worked really hard on this chapter so i hope you enjoyed! Please review i love to hear from you and a marathon will be approaching soon i promise! much love~Sara**


End file.
